The Assault on Fort Mercer
is the twenty-fourth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston and his group, consisting of Marshal Leigh Johnson, Deputies Eli and Jonah, Nigel West Dickens, Irish, Seth Briars and an unnamed deputy break into Fort Mercer, and try to find and capture Bill Williamson. West Dickens provides an armored stagecoach, Seth distracts the gang, Irish provides a Gatling Gun, and the Marshal and his deputies provide firepower. When the gang members are dealt with, a search of the rest of the Fort reveals Williamson is not there, and the only inhabitants are a few of his goons. John is then sent to the front of the fort in order to defend it from Williamson's reinforcements, and after they are taken down as well, the Marshal's deputies tell Marston that they have captured one of the gang members. Once interrogated, the group learns that Bill Williamson has fled to Mexico in order to find Javier Escuella, another member of the gang Marston used to be a part of. John, therefore, must head to Mexico with Irish and continue his search for his former allies. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: * Leigh Johnson mission: "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane"; * Nigel West Dickens mission: "The Sport of Kings, and Liars"; * Seth Briars mission: "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead"; and * Irish mission: "On Shaky's Ground" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Board Nigel's wagon and sneak into the fort. * Gun down the bandits with the Gatling Gun. * Fight their way around the fort ramparts. * Regroup with their allies. * Gun down the bandit reinforcements with the Gatling Gun. Mission Details This is the first mission in which you are able to use a Gatling Gun. In the mission, the Gatling Gun is mounted inside West Dicken's stagecoach. As the stagecoach pulls inside, the back opens up and the posse is engaged in a fierce firefight with members of the Williamson Gang . They will approach from directly in front of the wagon and to the right of it. The well in the center of the courtyard will crumble under enough concentrated fire, making it easier to aim and shoot some of the well-hidden enemies. After they are dealt with, a search of the rest of the Fort reveals Williamson is not there. The last sequence of the mission has the player man the Gatling again and fend off reinforcements attacking the main gate of the fort. These reinforcements include both mounted and unmounted enemies, as well as two wagons with Gatling Guns mounted on them. Once they've been killed, sit back and enjoy the treatment of prisoners in the Old West! Mission Dialogues Mission Tips * If the player is having trouble dealing with the two Gatling Gun wagons, there is a dynamite box on each of these wagons located slightly behind the driver. Simply shoot the boxes to take the wagons out easily. * Make sure to check all the rooms in Fort Mercer; money, ammunition for weapons, and other valuables can be found in chests hidden throughout the fort. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: * Abandons his traveling companions. * Assaults or kills Marshal Johnson, Eli, Jonah, Seth, Irish or Nigel. * Kills any horse ridden by Marshal Johnson, Eli, Jonah or Irish. * Kills the horses pulling Nigel's coach. * Breaks the law. * Kills a dog. * Commits vandalism. * Assaults or kills townsfolk (if any). * Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 5:09 * Shot Accuracy: 15% * Number of Headshots: 10 New Game Elements Introduced * Firing a mounted weapon * Use of a Gatling Gun Trivia * Despite the fact that Irish apparently never turned up to the battle, he is still seen alongside Marston in the opening cutscene. * Despite this being Williamson's Gang, two Bollard Twins Gang members (Harry Dobbing and Irvin Pennick) appear in the cutscene and momentarily in the gunfight. Unlike other criminals whose character models respawn often, only these two respawn once. * Very rarely, while riding into the fort in the wagon, a lawman may be killed by a cougar, failing the mission instantly. This is most likely to happen at night when cougars are most active. * In earlier missions Eli referred to West Dickens usually as "Mr." or other respectful terms, yet here he simply calls him the "snake oil guy," possibly due to his flustered state. * The "Assault on Fort Mercer" is similar to a scene in the Spaghetti Western, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060315/?ref =fn al tt 2/ Django], in which the titular character and a gang he temporarily works with to assault a fort in a similar manner as John and his gang, using a machine gun hidden in a prostitute's wagon. * There is an unnamed deputy seen in the cutscene and during the battle. He is between Marshal Johnson and Irish in the image at the top of the page. * This is the only occasion throughout the game that West Dickens ever holds or fires a weapon. His poor aim with his revolver reflects upon this. Gallery Rdr assault fort mercer01.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer02.jpg|''"John."'' Rdr assault fort mercer03.jpg|''"Marshal."'' Rdr assault fort mercer04.jpg|''"Why, what's happening?"'' Rdr assault fort mercer05.jpg|''"Seth has managed to get himself inside."'' Rdr assault fort mercer06.jpg|"But we can't leave it too long, or they will soon realize how very curious he is and remove him from the premises or slit his throat and watch him bleed to death. But for a minute, he will delight and amuse them. That's when he'll get us inside." Rdr assault fort mercer07.jpg|''"Huh?"'' Rdr assault fort mercer08.jpg|''"Williamson is a proud fool."'' Rdr assault fort mercer09.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer10.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer11.jpg|''"Come on..."'' Rdr assault fort mercer12.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer13.jpg|''"Come on in! Welcome to my humble abode!"'' Rdr assault fort mercer14.jpg|"Greetings, my good men! What would you say if I said immortality was at hand?" Rdr assault fort mercer15.jpg|"What would you say if I told you, I could teach you to fly?" Rdr assault fort mercer16.jpg|"What would you say if I told you, I could turn a man into a beautiful woman?" Rdr assault fort mercer17.jpg|"Impossible? Yes, once but no more." Rdr assault fort mercer18.jpg|"I have here in this wagon some of the finest goods, the best medicines and the newest inventions available for you and your families!" Rdr assault fort mercer19.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer20.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer21.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer22.jpg|"What the hell?!" Rdr assault fort mercer23.jpg|''"It's a trap!"'' Rdr assault fort mercer24.jpg Rdr marston gatling gun.jpg|''"Say hello to my little friend!"'' Rdr assault fort mercer25.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer26.jpg|''"Fuck a dang pig, them cocksucking sons-a-bitches escaped to the other side of the fort!"'' Rdr assault fort mercer27.jpg|''"We still can't find Williamson anywhere."'' Rdr assault fort mercer28.jpg|"Men, it is time to start tearing this place apart and find out where he's cowering!" Rdr assault fort mercer29.jpg|"A sense of urgency here, please." Rdr assault fort mercer30.jpg|"Oh, we've got company, gentlemen! These scoundrels have got reinforcements riding this way!" Rdr assault fort mercer31.jpg|"Oh my good lord above! There must be a hundred of 'em!" Rdr assault fort mercer32.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer33.jpg|''"Hold on! Hold on... I've missed it."'' Rdr assault fort mercer34.jpg|"Marshal! Mr. Marston! We got a live one." Rdr assault fort mercer35.jpg|"He says, Bill's already run off to Mexico yesterday morning." Rdr assault fort mercer36.jpg|''"Javier Escuella. He's gone to see Javier Escuella. That should make things interesting."'' Rdr assault fort mercer37.jpg|''"Where in Mexico, you little shit!"'' Rdr assault fort mercer38.jpg|"Some place near Chuparosa, I think he said." Rdr assault fort mercer39.jpg|"That's bandit country." Rdr assault fort mercer40.jpg|"Chupa-feckin'-rosa?" Rdr assault fort mercer41.jpg|''"Oh, I'll take you there, John. I'm real popular down there. You just meet me at the ferry. I've got lots of friends down South."'' Rdr assault fort mercer42.jpg|"I'm sorry about this, John. I guess you'll be heading to Mexico." Rdr assault fort mercer43.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer44.jpg detail (57).jpg Video Walkthroughs The Assault on Fort Mercer (Gold Medal) - Mission 24 - Red Dead Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 24 - The Assault on Fort Mercer (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievements Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:El ataque a Fort Mercer Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player